Good Friends
by BrieCheese
Summary: Elfling friendships, bad summary, no slash, NOT A MARY SUE
1. Intro, but you need to read it

Hello Again  
  
CH 1,  
  
Niromiel was an ordinary elfling. She spent her summers in Rivendell, when her father brought her and her mother along while he dealt with political business. He was after all, a highly respected scholar from Lothlorien, close advisor to the lady Galdriel, Lord Celeborn, and Lord Elrond of Rivendell. He was wood elf. Niromiel's mother on the other hand, was part human, therefore, not as tall as the elves and tanner, which was where Niromiel got her tannish looks from. Niromiel was a beautiful creature, full of life, imagination, intelligence, happiness, and every good quality one could find in an elf. She was skilled at the sport, linguistics, and making up stories.  
  
Once, when she was very little, she was spending another summer in Rivendell. Her father, Atticus, was at another counsel, not caring where his daughter went, so long as she came back presentable. During one fine day, she was walking through the woods. She saw someone walking, and decided to say hi, knowing nothing could harm her in Rivendell. Walking toward the person, she saw it was a young elfling boy. She tapped him on the shoulder and said, "HI. I'm Niromiel. Who the heck are you?" "I am legolas," the boy answered rather indignantly. "And I'm a prince. Of Mirkwood." Niromiel snorted. "YOU?" She laughed. "Youre a-prince? Now, I've seen everything." And so began the unlikely friendship between the two elves. For several years, they saw eachother every summer in Rivendell. But after several years, when they were growing up, Niromiel continued to visit Rivendell and never saw her elf friend again. For a long time. Short, I know, but that's just TOO BADD!!!! 


	2. friends meet again

HI, sorry the last chapter was weird. I was rushing. And this is NOT a Mary Sue, even though,I KNOW the beginning kinda sounded that way. Thanks for all the advice. AndI'm a huge Tolkien fan, and admit that elves wouldn't use the word heck, but was reminded of my little sister who would introduce herself as "who the heck are you?" Thanks, for all the grammar tips, * coughs * you know who you all are. And yes, Atticus is from To Kill a Mockingbird. I just fell in love with that name. And, usually my writing is long, but that thing was rushed for a purpose.anyhoo,... And this may or may NOT be a legomance. * taps head, I deas form *  
  
Ch 2.  
  
It was beginning as a quiet morning in Rivendell. Atticus was having a vivid discussion with Lord Elrond at breakfast. Niromiel sat in silence, pretending to be interested. Lord Elrond was someone Niromiel liked and admired very much. He was intelligent, a war hero, and very kind to her. "Father, may I please be excuse?" Niromiel asked. "If you wish," was the nonchalant reply. "Good day, father, mother, Lord Elrond," Niromiel said politely and left, her dog close behind. Azor, the dog, was a beautiful dog resembling a collie. ( I like dogs, so don't even tell me elves don't have dogs, OKAY?) "Niromiel," Lord Elrond interjected quickly. "There is company from Mirkwood and Lothlorien coming. Do not be late to greet them, they are royal guests." "Certainly, my lord," Niromiel said happily, and went off with Azor. She did not expect to see her old friend again. In fact, she had almost forgotten as the years had gone by. Niromiel and Azor went down to the woods, where Niromiel enjoyed spending most of her time. "Odd child really," Her father commented. "Always spends time with her imagination and her dog is her best friend." Lord Elrond only smiled, noticing Atticus made no connection as to why Niromiel was wanted to greet the company. "She is very bright and kind to others,"Elrond defended the girl, of whom he was rather fond, he had to admit. "Yes, I suppose," Atticus continued. "If only she could see some of her old friends again, or at least make new ones. Hmm, that is one stubborn-oh nevermind." To be perfectly honest, though Atticus deeply loved his daughter, he found her odd, because he was never there for her. He was a very busy man, often aloof when it came to being a father. After all, he was a politician. But that's not really much of an excuse is it?  
  
Niromiel, meanwhile, sat by a tree, with her dog, singing softly to herself. She spent every morning and day and evening with this dog. Azor was her one true companion. Suddenly, the dog's ears perked up. "What is it, Azor?" Niromiel asked. The dog stood up, and so did she. "Ahh, I know what you mean, the company must be here. I must go greet them. How do I look, Azor? Not too shabby?" Azor panted at her. Perhaps another reason Atticus found his daughter odd was that she talked to her dog. A dog! But Niromiel didn't seem to mind. She loved Azor, and felt she could trust him with any secret. "Come, Azor,"Niromiel beckoned. She and the dog walked to the main gates of Rivendell. There were some stable hands there, but she was the only other person to greet the company. Lord Elrond would be waiting for the delegates in his office, Niromiel presumed. Horses, white horses, rode up, bearing elven riders. They dismounted and Niromiel seemed to find one, actually two, elves to be familiar. One elf walked up to her. His blue eyes seemed to pierce hers. "Niromiel?"He asked, "is that really you?" "By the Valar, LEGOLAS!!!" she cried. They shared a hug, and began talking at once. "I can't believe that's you," "you haven't changed", " I reckon I could still beat you up if I wanted to" and "yeah right" were heard. "Come, Legolas, I'll stable your horse," Niromiel offered. Legolas followed. "Wow, it's been CENTURIES since we've last seen eachother, Niromiel," he said. "By the way, remember Haldir? He's here." "Oh yes. That one summer when we all-wow that was funny." Haldir ran up with his horse. "This place hasn't changed since I've been here last," he remarked. "I'm here every year," Niromiel said. She told Legolas and Haldir to go and meet Lord Elrond and she wouldn't keep them from getting some rest, but Legolas refused, wanting to catch up with his old friend. "Remember that time," he began, but laughter took him, and he could not speak. "Don't even start to brag about every time you pulled the wool over MY eyes, Lego,"Niromiel said, with fake spite, knowing how Legolas hated the nickname. "I've gotten my revenge. Don't have me remind you." 


	3. ch 3 dinner, sorry, short

Ch 3  
  
"Alright, alright," he said. " I surrender. I remember. You were very spiteful when you were younger."  
  
"I was NOT," Niromiel replied. She and Legolas were walking up to Elrond's office now. "I believe," she said, "that his lordship wants to see you. I'll see you later." She started laughing. "What' so funny?" her dear friend asked. "I've just had a wonderful flashback to a time long ago," she said. "Go see Elrond. I must leave before my rib cracks. It's too funny." "You'll have to tell me later." "If I can regain my breath, my friend. I'll see you at dinner I hope." "As do I. See you then, Niromiel." Niromiel went down the hall to her chambers, laughing to herself and feeling giddy. She past her father as he headed to Elrond's office. "What devilry has come into you?" he asked. "You laugh so loud, that- just be a little quieter, please." "I'm sorry father," Niromiel answered, and went on. At evening, she got dressed for dinner, and skipped down the stairs to the dining hall. She took her seat near the head of the table, across from her mother, and next to Lord Elrond. More elves began to arrive. "Mind if I sit here?" a voice asked. Legolas. "Not at all," Niromiel answered, looking up, giving a quizzical smile. "I'm sure we have much to talk about and many stories to exchange. How about after supper? Would you like to go on a walk or sit down and talk in the library?" "That sounds wonderful. I have had quite a few flashback worth sharing during the course of this afternoon, mellon," Niromiel said. "As have I," Leoglas said, and then whispered, "for I'm sure I was not expected to pay any attention at the meeting with the lords, after all. I have had a few memories opened myself." Niromiel laughed. "We were very rambunctious as children, weren't we?" "I'm sure your parents and all of Rivendell know that as well as you and I?" "Oh, I'm quite sure." Everyone else arrived, and the leves set to dining. It was a wonderful meal, bringing back many memories for Legolas. When he eyed the dessert, he stifled a snort. "What's so funny?" Niromiel asked. "I shall tell you later," Legolas said. "but I must not talk for a while. Or my rib may crack." "That's my line. and my rib WAS about to crack. You'll have to tell me what was so funny." "I will. Uma, uma. You never were patient." "You were always stubborn." Legolas sighed. "We'll talk after dinner." They rushed to finish their meals, paying attention to try and at least NOT look like pigs that hadn't eaten in years. 


	4. Can he EVER stop talking?

Ch 4  
  
MWAHA!!!  
  
Dinner was over.finally.  
  
Niromiel had to restrain herself from jumping up from her chair and knocking it over. She and Legolas left early anyway, to the slight disappointment of Atticus, and headed off to the library. They went down, practically running, and at last, made it to the library. They sat themselves in comfy chairs near each other, by a fire.  
  
"Well, where to start?" Legolas asked. "There's so much to talk about, and I am speechless."  
  
"That's a first."  
  
"VERY funny. Hey, Legolas, do you remember that time we snuck up on Arwen and we scared her out of her wits?" "Snuck up? Niromiel, we were waiting for an hour for her, while sitting in a tree. And then we jumped down on her head. Or at least we tried. But then we chuckle nearly broke our necks landing on the ground, at her FEET."  
  
"Oh,'' Niromiel said, "that's right."  
  
"Do even feign innocence. Our actions were anything but that. We got yelled at so much by Elrond the last summer I was here. That was so funny. I still remember the look on your face." Legolas began laughing. "You were trying SO hard to keep a straight face. He was furious. So furious."  
  
"And then," Niromiel started, "And then.and then.and then." She fell off her chair. She lay on the floor, not bothering to get up, laughing heartily.  
  
"Are you alright?" Legolas inquired. "Niromiel, Niro-" he fell off his chair too. The two lay on the floor next to eachother, laughing so hard, tears formed in their eyes. Niromiel tried to get up. IT took her five minutes to stand up.  
  
"Weakling," she said to Legolas, trying to drag him up. "Honestly, if my father saw us like this." she shook her head in false disgust. "You are really pathetic?"  
  
"OH, am I, now?" Legolas retorted.  
  
"Why, yes you are."  
  
"You don't say."  
  
"Anyhow, it's been wonderful talking to you, but it's very late, and I don't think my father would be very pleased to find me roaming Rivendell at night, in male company. He's already trying to marry me off, no doubt."  
  
"Hmm.I'll see you tomorrow. I have an idea. Let's go on a walk tomorrow. Early in the morning."  
  
"Alright, you have my word."  
  
" Good night, then."  
  
"yes, then." They parted, and Niromiel was going to go to sleep. She walked into her father. "AHEM,'' he said, and gave her a stern look. "Goodnight father," she answered, as an apology, and gave her father a kiss. Her father only smiled and shook her head. Niromiel went to sleep, lullabying herself with wonderful flashbacks of her youth. Though, she was immortal, so age was something almost unknown to her. In the middle of the night, she was awoken, by a thud!! On her balcony. She grumbled and woke.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, groggy and sleepy.  
  
"Just trying to see if I can still climb from my balcony to yours," Legolas answered, stepping into the room.  
  
"MMM, that's nice.now get out. I want to sleep," she said, and walked into him, pushing him towards the balcony. This was an old game she played when she was little.  
  
" I wanted to tlak to me, don't push me, hang on," Legolas tried.  
  
"Oh fine," she grumbled. "What is it?"  
  
"Remember that time-" .They ended up talking for an hour and finally, Niromiel made her friend leave. "Go, I'm tired, we won't have anything to talk about in the morning. GO," she said. She went back to sleep.  
The next morning, Niromiel woke up very early. She grabbed an apple before heading outside with Azor. A minute later, a voice called, "NIROMIEL!" and she turned to face.guess who? Azor barked a greeting, and Legolas petted him. "This is my dog, Azor, the only living soul who ever listens to me ramble on."  
  
"I listen, too."  
  
"When you're not talking, and that's probably, once or twice a month, when you grant the middle earth the gift, of a second's silence while you take a breath, LEGO."  
  
"You are a riot, Niromiel."  
  
"That I am. Let's walk. ONWARD!" Legolas let out a chuckle. "WHAT could possibly be funny now?!"  
  
Legolas wasn't listening. He was singing to himself. "She lives a semi-charmed life. She basks in the sun, And greets the rain. She lets her hair fly, And shines like the stars. I know she's never far. She opens her arms to the sky. I hope I don't have to say goodbye. She is the set of ashes of the phoenix She is the Moon and the stars. She must be from the heavens. If only I believed in fairy tales. How can she be real? Apart from the others, Different form the rest. Sharp as the wave's crest. When's life is a trap, She'll get me out. When the sun awakes, When the ice breaks, I'll being running To find her. If only I believed in fairy tales. How could she be real?' If only I believed it fairy tales."  
  
"That's lovely. I've never heard that song before. Whose song is it?"  
  
"I made it up a minute ago."  
  
"It's very beautiful. Who's it for?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Well, a song can't be written for the air. Who is the song for?"  
  
"A girl."  
  
"That narrows it down."  
  
"I'm glad I've cleared it up for you." 


	5. Guess they're REALLY good friends now

Ch 5  
  
'If only she knew' Legolas thought.  
  
"Hey, do you want to go by-oh nevermind. Come ON," Niromiel interruptedhis pondering. She grabbed his hand and ran off down the hill, and past some trees. Then down another hill. "You are SLOW," she moaned, and dragged her friend down the hill. There was a little pond and a large, tall, thick wooded oak tree.  
  
"Hey, I remember this spot," Legolas caught on. "We used to always play here! This used to be my favorite spot in Rivendell."  
  
"This is STILL my favorite spot. Haven't you missed it, Legolas?" He was looking around savoring the enrgy and good memories coming back. "I still love this place. I've missed it so much. Almost as much as I've missed you. I'll admit it was boring without you, mellon amin." Niromiel laughed.  
  
"That would be about right," she said. "I'm sure life without me is tedious and colorless."  
  
"Aye, indeed it was. Niromiel do you remember that time we-" He started spinning another story, dating back, probably, several hundred years, of yet another one of the adventures they had had as children. Niromiel lay on the grass, making herself comfortable. "With the way you talk, I feel I may need to be here a while," she explained herself. Legolas sat next to her, watching the scenery and yarning on about something. After an hour, he announced, "Now YOU tell me a story. What has happened with you since we parted last?"  
  
"Tongue sore already? Well, my father has had some business with Lothlorien, so-"  
  
"Tell me about yourself. For your life interests me far more than poltics." "Well, then-" "Is the sky always this blue?" Legolas asked, as he lay next to Niromiel. Azor snorted at him. Niromiel gave Legolas a look. "Well, then, the sky, I have no idea why it is so blue. But, recently, my father-oh nevermind- well, he's trying to marry me off to some rich elf who I probably won't like. Or maybe some king of human lord, and he'll be fat, hairy, and unintelligent, and maybe he'll have no imagination, and nothing to give except a lot of power and riches. But that doesn't really matter does it?" Legolas was about to answer, but Niromiel had interrupted him. He counted it as the fourth time. "In any case, my father has already tried to find suitors for me, but I suppose non of them were drawn to me. One was very stupid. I suppose I had too much intelligence for him. After all, perhaps a duck was too intelligent for him. But you know, whether he had liked me or not, I would cut off my own head before I marry any oaf or rich fool that I don't care the slightest bit about."  
  
"I suppose you're right. I mean, I wouldn't like to have to be forced into marrying anyone, or to be forced into anything, really. So, I never asked you, while I was away, did you miss me any?" "Not in the least."  
  
"Didn't think so."  
  
"You needn't have asked. I've always found you infuriating, arrogant, stubborn, and insipid."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"oh. What do you mean oh?"  
  
"Oh, I mean-IT"S REALLY LATE! Have you REALIZED the sun has set and it's dark out?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Legolas, you are pathetic. Help me up." Legolas did and the two started walking up the hill, past the trees, and up the other hill, to Lord Elrond's palace. They tiptoed through the halls. Legolas nearly walked into a wall he had forgotten was there.  
  
"SHH!" Niromiel hissed. "Honestly, you are the loudest elf I have ever met. If my father catches us again, we are going to be VERY DEAD. Oh come on," she growled, and grabbed him by the wrist to the corridor where their rooms were. "Shh, don't walk ahead, wait.okay, there's no one about." They walked ahead. They were just at Niromiel's door when they heard a noise. "Quick, in here!" they both hissed in unison, gave eachother a quick, amazed look and pushed the door open.  
  
A minute later, they footfalls faded away, and Niromiel let out a gasp of relief. "PHEW!" she breathed. "That was pretty close," Legolas said, and they both straightened up. It was dark, but they could make out eachother's features. "Uhh..." Niromiel let out. She reached her hand for the door handle, to let her friend out, but her arm froze. Before either knew what had struck them, legolas leaned in and kissed Niromiel softly on the lips (AN:AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.or maybe that should be a purrrrr, but anyway..). They pulled away after a few minutes, and Niromiel let out an "uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.  
  
"I think I better go now. Good night, mellon." "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....." 


	6. ch 6, ignore grammar errors

Ch 6, sorry it's a short one  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhh".  
  
Niromiel woke up with a start and fell out of bed. She got up and wiped some hair and sweat from her brow. Had she really dreamed that Legolas had kissed her? Naww..it was just after dawn. 'I think I need some air' she told herself and went out on her balcony, hwere she spotted Legolas. "Just my luck," she thought.  
  
"Halloooooooooooo!" she called. "Halloooooooo!" was the reply. "Get dressed, I want to go on a walk with you!!"  
  
"I'll only be a second!"  
  
"right, Niro. You mean, give or take an hour or six."  
  
"VERY funny. I'll be there. Wait for me." Niromiel got dressed, dashed out of her room, hopping on one foot, putting a shoe on the other. Her father saw her as he headed to breakfast with Niro's mother. "Niromiel," he said sharply, "be ladylike. You are in Rivendell, representing our family."  
  
"Sorry, father, won't happen again," Niromiel shouted as she headed out the doors, and smack into Legolas. "Good morning," she said cheerfully. "Hello," he answered. He grabbed 


	7. it was only a dreamor was it? AHH!

Ch 7 He grabbed her arm, and held her up, before she could fall. "Thanks, that was close," Niromiel said. "My father's been yelling at me to be ladylike, but how can I? I was excited to see you. And. I didn't want you making fun of me for taking forever to come down."  
  
"Alright then, Niro. What do you want to do today? The morning is young and there is so little time, so much to do. Many songs to sing, memories to resurrect. Where do we start?"  
  
"Legolas, breather," Niromiel calmed him, "I don't know. Do you want to. go see the horses? Or climb some trees, or." she beckoned Azor.  
  
"Let's just go on a walk. There are so many stories I must tell you. IN fact, the funniest thing occurred to me a few weeks ago." As Legolas rambled on, they walked down the hill, and past some trees. Then down another hill. "You are SLOW," she moaned, and dragged her friend down the hill. There was a little pond and a large, tall, thick wooded oak tree.  
  
They sat down and started talking some more. They spent the whole day talking, and while Niromiel listened to Legolas spin another yarn, she kept thinking 'this is just like my dream. This is just like my dream. This IS my dream. It is a nightmare. Help me! Oh, so help me!' They spent the whole day on the hill, though Niromiel did not intend it to be so. She did not want everything occurring as it had in the nightmare. She had tried to mark the hours in her head, but she had had such a good time with her long lost friend, that Niromiel and Legolas both lost track of time.  
  
"Recently, my father-oh never mind- well, he's trying to marry me off to some rich elf who I probably won't like. Or maybe some king of human lord, and he'll be fat, hairy, and unintelligent, and maybe he'll have no imagination, and nothing to give except a lot of power and riches. But that doesn't really matter does it?" Legolas was about to answer, but Niromiel had interrupted him. He counted it as the fourth time. "In any case, my father has already tried to find suitors for me, but I suppose non of them were drawn to me. One was very stupid. I suppose I had too much intelligence for him. After all, perhaps a duck was too intelligent for him. But you know, whether he had liked me or not, I would cut off my own head before I marry any oaf or rich fool that I don't care the slightest bit about." Niromiel found herself confessing her troubles. Perhaps that was why she and Legolas were such good friends. They both loved to talk and recollect past events, and they loved the trees and the woods, welcoming the trees as homes and animals as friends. Opposites did not always attract.  
  
IT"S REALLY LATE! Have you REALIZED the sun has set and it's dark out?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Legolas, you are pathetic. Help me up." Legolas did and the two started walking up the hill, past the trees, and up the other hill, to Lord Elrond's palace. They tiptoed through the halls. Legolas nearly walked into a wall he had forgotten was there.  
  
"SHH!" Niromiel hissed. "Honestly, you are the loudest elf I have ever met. If my father catches us again, we are going to be VERY DEAD. Oh come on," she growled, and grabbed him by the wrist to the corridor where their rooms were. "Shh, don't walk ahead, wait.okay, there's no one about." They walked ahead. They were just at Niromiel's door when they heard a noise. "Quick, in here!" they both hissed in unison, gave eachother a quick, amazed look and pushed the door open.  
  
A minute later, they footfalls faded away, and Niromiel let out a gasp of relief. "PHEW!" she breathed. "That was pretty close," Legolas said, and they both straightened up. It was dark, but they could make out each other's features. "Uhh..." Niromiel let out. "Well, finally that little ordeal is over. I suppose I would be dog meat if I was caught with you in a situation like this."  
  
"I suppose, " Niromiel started, "That my father would never let me see you again, and marry me off to some rich fool as soon as he could. Though I would probably find some way out, but that's not the point. I hope my father doesn't catch us." "I hope I don't offend you by asking, but why do you care so much what your father says? His criticisms are useless. For they can't change you, and you should stay as you are. Would I have picked you to be my best friend ever in the world that I could imagine, if I did not think you are perfect as you are?"  
  
"That gives me a little confidence, but my father's opinion is still important to me. He has given me very much and I suppose I should show some gratefulness by at least trying to behave. You better go. If we keep talking, someone's bound to overhear us. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" "Of course tomorrow. I have something really funny to tell you that I just remembered. I will wake you up if I have to so meet me early tomorrow. And I mean early."  
  
"Alright, I promise. I give you my word." Legolas looked her hard in the eye, to see if she was not lying, thought it was too dark for even and elf to see.  
  
" You are so piteous, you fool of an elf," Niromiel said finally, and moved to shoo Legolas outside. 'I am NOT making that nightmare a reality. Or I will die.' Legolas moved, but gave her a peck on the cheek, before he finally left. (A/N:AWWWWWWWWWWWW) "Tomorrow, or I will set fireworks on you if that is what it takes to wake you. Mark my words, mellon." Niromiel breathed a sigh of relief a minute later. 'it was only a nightmare. A really BAAAD nightmare." 


	8. atticus has a heart, shocker really

Ch 8 At Elrond's office the next day.  
  
Atticus looked out the window, seeing Niromiel, Legolas, and Azor walking down the hill, the two elves flapping their gums incessentally. (can't spell).  
  
"They're in separable," Atticus snarled, "how will I find a suitor for that girl, if she is always seen with Legolas? With al due respect to the prince, but how exactly can I find her a suitor now?"  
  
"Taar(lord) Atticus," Elrond interjected. "I am very fond of Niromiel. Have been ever since I first met her. It is not our custom to arrange marriages. Why not let her choose her husband for herself? Why do you go against tradition."  
  
"I want my daughter's best interests to be looked out for. I only want her happiness. Not heartache."  
  
"Will she be happy married to just anyone? Trust me, she is capable of forging her own path, Atticus."  
  
"Lord Elrond, she is intelligent no doubt of that. But her mother was half elven. Half mortal. I don't want my daughter to fall in love to have it all end in heartache."  
  
"It is better to have loved and lost then to never have loved at all. Trust your own child. Now, we have very important business to take care of. Eriador has been neutral of late, and every party is seeking its alliance."  
  
Atticus sighed and sat across from Lord Elrond. This was the beginning of a heated discussion between the two elves.  
  
Meanwhile. Niromiel and Legolas were sitting on the grass. Bored, having run out of things to tlak about. For the moment anyway.  
  
During a staring contest, they started up a conversation. "You know, it's hard finding things to do together, Legolas. We've grown to old to terrorize everyone in Rivendell. WhatEVER shall we do for fun?.Uh oh."  
  
"What is it?" Legolas picked his head up.  
  
"That father of mine-ARGH!!!" Niromiel stood up. "See that man riding up? A suitor, I know it. Come on, I am NOT staying in the premices while he's here."  
  
"I know where to hide. I'm so smart, I amaze myself. Let's go." Legolas beckoned. "Err.where?" Niromiel asked, but she followed anyway.  
  
Back in Elrond's office. Atticus sighed, talking to the elf that had arrived. "I'm sorry, Arnold, but I'm afraid.." He canceled the marriage promise. He had not even told Niromiel about that one. Atticus couldn't do it. His heart was slowly softening towards his daughter. There was hope for him yet, that he could be a really good father. 


	9. Well, this is a fine mess and a broken h...

CH 9  
  
WOOOOKIEEEEE!!!!!!!! I'm back baby! Austin powers rox my sox! * thunder and lightning followed by pathetic screams of sweaty hot gondorian men *  
  
I had finals. So now, I'm done, and I'm back. Ooookie!  
  
Here we go!  
  
Legolas and Niromiel were still sitting up the tree. They watched two men leave on horse back. "That could mean one of two things," Niromiel said, "either my suitor or whoever that was is coming back, or my father turned him away. Which is not even remotely likely."  
  
"Don't be too quick to judge mellonamin, perhaps you father has a heart after all,," Legolas replied.  
  
"That would be a shocker. Come on, let's get down from this tree." The two started to climb down, when, as soon as their feet reached the ground, they were nearly run over by a cloaked rider on a brown horse. He was going so fast, it was as if he was part of the wind.  
  
"Looks as if he bears urgent new for Lord Elrond," Legolas deduced,  
  
"You wanna go see?" Niromiel replied, hinting they should go eavesdropping.  
  
"Yes.I mean.don't you think we are a little too old for this?"  
  
"Never. What nonsense you speak. Perhaps you HAVE changed since you've left." They walked up to the castle, rather slowly, actually. They got to Lord Elrond's office, but as soon as they reached it, the door burst open and nearly hit the two of them. They dodged it just in time.  
  
"That was close," they said in unison. Niromiel saw Atticus coming out of the office distressed.  
  
"What is going on?" Niromiel asked. "AI.oh..it's."Atticus was clearly distressed. Niromiel put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, father.breathe.it's alright.what's wrong, ada?" She spoke calmly. Now Atticus was worse. His daughter called him father so lovingly, when he had been so aloof, such a stranger to her. He was so glad he had done the right thing for her earlier.  
  
"It..is.." he began." It is war." "WHAT?! OH, sorry, I don't suppose I'm helping. What do you mean 'war?' "  
  
"Yeldeamin, I mean war. Well, not necessarily," Atticus answered, "there is a battle outside of Rivendell. Goblins. They have been rampaging the area. I do not know why, but Rivendell needs as many able bodied fighters as possible. I must go." Atticus planted a kiss on his daughter's forehead. HE left.  
  
"OH Valar help me," Niromiel muttered. Had her father just shown a sign of affection for his child? And he seemed to be going out there, Niromiel just knew it. "This is suicide for him, I know it is," she said. Legolas pulled her into a hug, which was very comforting, actually.  
  
"Don't worry, mellon, nothing will happen to your father. I promise."  
  
"Thanks, Lego. Wow, I'm such a mess. Why am I crying? I'm pathetic aren't I?"  
  
"Shh. Don't worry. You've got your best friend here with you."  
  
This made Niro able to smile.  
  
Much battling.  
  
IT was a long five days before anyone returned. Niromiel's mother practically had to chian her up to keep her inside. Finally, Niromiel somehow got out of the castle after three days since Legolas, Elrond, Atticus, and other elves had left. She took Azor and her horse and rode to where she thought the battle had taken place. She got there, and though she didn't know it, she had just missed narrowly, the returning fighters.  
  
She looked about, seeing bodies everywhere. She just HAD to make sure her father's was not among them, in the piles of dreck and corpses.  
  
For a minute, she thought she saw a familiar figure. She got of her horse, and looked at Azor. HE looked back at her, his doggish eyes growing big and sad, like when a deer cries before its death (deer seriously cry). Niromiel sensed something was not right.  
  
"What is it, Azor?" she cried. Azor began to sniff the ground and walked off. Niromiel followed, to see what he would lead her to. Azor stopped and so did she.  
  
"Oh Valar," she gasped. Among all the non-descript bodies, was .her own father's. She walked over to it. Atticus had an arrow piercing his heart. Yet, despite the fact he had died a gruesome and noble death, he looked peaceful. Niromiel slowly brought her will to remove the arrow. She took it as a token, hoping to one day avenge the death of a man she loved, her father, who had never been there for her, but had tried.  
  
Suddenly, Azor started barking madly. "SHUT UP, YOU STUPID DOG, I AM MOURNING THE LOSS OF MY FAHTER!!!!" Azor would not stop barking. It was not until Niromiel saw and heard figures moving that she dared to move. Three men, one fat with hair and beard red as flame, with quite a paunch, one with long brown hair and short goatie, skinny, and the third, very fair almost elven, but to be elven he would have had to have pointy ears and be at least remotely good-looking. 'Looters," Niro knew immediately. 'of course, they've heard of the battle and wait to loot the bodies.' "My, what luck we have today friends, a pile of bodies, by the looks of it, people of some means, and a lovely young maiden." The red haired one said. (We'll just call him firehead.) He looked greddily at the body of Atticus.  
  
"That's my father. Don't even think about it, you bastard," Niromiel replied sharply.  
  
"Oh, how frightened we are, aren't we friends?" Firehead said, to which the other two filth bags sniggered and nodded.  
  
"What would you do for us if we didn't loot your 'father's' body?" the skinny one asked.  
  
"Be our slave," added the ugly one, who was rather stupid. The others were going to give him a look, but then they caught on. Niromiel was now more annoyed than afraid.  
  
She gave Azor a look and he started to head home. 


	10. life sucks dick for Niro

CH 10  
  
Just a note to the readers: my pen name has been changed from Niromiel to BrieCheese. Okay?  
  
Here we go.  
  
Ch 10  
  
In Rivendell.  
  
Azor stumbled into Lord Elrond's office, while the lord himself was speaking with Niromiel's mother.  
  
"Never fear, Lady Eledhwen," Lord Elrond reassured his worried friend. "Never- what? Azor?"  
  
Lady Eledhwen turned around. "Oh my. It is worse than we thought isn't it, my lord?" she asked, as Lord Elrond kneeled down in front of the dog, and looked deeply into its brown, sad eyes. He instantaneously knew what had happened. He debated how to tell Lady Eledhwen of her husband and daughter's fates.  
  
In the forest.  
  
"If you swear you will not touch my father's body," Niromiel said gravely, "I will do your bidding."  
  
"For a year and a day, you shall be a slave. Afterwards, you shall be free, and we will have forgotten your father." Firehead said. "But you must do our bidding as we tell you."  
  
"Then it is agreed," Niromiel managed to say. "Where is your travel destination?"  
  
"Bree, come now, you can ride your own horse, but once we get to Bree, we'll sell him."  
  
"It's a female, and you're not selling my horse!"  
  
"You are now my property, and so is your little pony, arwenamin. You shall do as we please," Firehead replied in an odious, oily voice. "And as it is, it would please me to sell this animal, and travel about with a heavier pocket. If you want to keep your horse, however, you do not have to be our slave, but my company gets dibs on your father's possessions. We will end up men of means anyway we go."  
  
"You will never be of worth, you pathetic dogs. And."Niro looked at her horse and her father. "You can have Aranal, for that is my horse's name."  
  
Firehead and his men smiled. Hmmm..they need names. The thin one can be Skinnandbones. The ugly one can be Lirva (elvish for sickness). "Speaking of names, "Lirva said, in a voice as oily as that of Firehead's, "What is yours, fair lady?"  
  
"Uhh..Ringwe (elvish for cold AN: these names have symbolism here in case you haven't caught on already).my name's Ringwe," Niro finally answered.  
  
"Well then, come Ringwe Slave, we must get to Bree and we can't have you holding us up," Skinandbones declared.  
  
Niromiel got onto her horse, and only someone with the hearing of an elf would be able to hear her mutter "piracy.". She affectionally petted Aranal, knowing the horse could not understand that the girl had to part with it. Niromiel dreaded the destination of Bree, for animals had been some of her most trusted friends, and in a week, Niromiel would have to part with the only friend she had with her, on a year and a day journey. Firehead, or perhaps it was Lirva, gave the signal, and they left.  
  
A week or two later.  
  
Niromiel sat sadly at a table in the Prancing Pony, with a mug of beer she hadn't touched, while her "owners" danced around giddy and drunk.  
  
"Damn it all, I'll have to straighten them out again." Niromiel thought. For she hated herself, having sympathy for the men, with their heavy drinking. Lirva walked over and pinched her butt. This was NOT the first time he had tried this. "Not again," Niromiel thought.  
  
She had been with these men a few weeks, and knew them well by now, for they were such simpletons, anyone could read them like a book. Niromiel knew all it would take would be a single punch, and Lirva would be asleep until noon the next day. So she punched the scumbag, and dragged him off to a corner, where he fell asleep in a minute or two. Niromiel went back to her bench, and buried her face in her hands for a minute thinking, "And this is my life. This is my fate, and this is as good as it will get for three hundred and thirty two more days." 


End file.
